The repair of punctures in tubeless automobile tires is conventionally accomplished with fibrous strands which are forced into the puncture from the exterior of the tire by inserting a portion of the strands through the puncture in the tire leaving two free ends outside thereof. The portion so inserted is then withdrawn thereby positioning four plys of strand in the puncture. Unless care is taken, however, the inserting tool is sometimes pushed too deeply into the tire, with the result that the free ends of the strand material are projected into the tire and the strand is lost. On the other hand, if the inserting tool is withdrawn too far out of the tire, the strand may be removed completely from the puncture and the inserting operation would have to be re-initiated.
Some of these problems have been obviated by the tire repair tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,715. However, in the repair of tire punctures, it is often necessary to have tools other than the tool disclosed in that patent. For example, it is often the case that before a tire puncture can be repaired, the puncture itself must be somewhat expanded or enlarged in order to be of a size sufficient to receive the fibrous strand of material that is used to plug same. In addition, any excess material extending out of the hole after same has been inserted must be trimmed so that the operation of the tire is not in any way interfered with or impacted. For example, if the free ends of the strand material remain hanging out of the filled puncture hole, it is likely that the loose end could catch and be pulled entirely out of the puncture, thereby reproducing the hole that had been repaired.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tire repair tool which will improve the efficiency of the repair of punctures in tubeless automobile tires.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for the quick and efficient repair of punctured tires.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a kit which contains all the tools necessary for undertaking said repair.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and claims in conjunction with the drawings which form a part of this disclosure.